1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a grooving tool for cutting grooves in workpieces and a grooving tool tool holder for permitting replacement of inserts and permitting inserts to be replaced without moving the tool holder with respect to the grooving tool in which the tool holder is installed.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a tool holder, in one possible embodiment for a grooving tool, having a parent body which extends along a holder longitudinal axis and which has at the front end a clamping head for accommodating a cutting body, wherein the clamping head has a cutting body receptacle defined by a clamping claw and a bottom bearing surface, and the clamping claw can be tightened in the direction of the bottom bearing surface by means of a tightening element. The present application also relates to a cutting body for such a tool holder.
Some tool holders are used for example for grooving and longitudinal turning and for cutting-off operations on a rotating workpiece. The workpiece to be machined normally passes through a plurality of machining stages. In each machining stage, the workpiece is machined with a different tool. To this end, a plurality of tool holders, also different tool holders, which are fitted with different tools, are arranged in a row in a machine mounting, for example a cassette. The workpiece, which rotates during the machining, is then brought alternately into contact with the different tools for the machining.
On account of the machining, the cutting bodies are subjected to wear and therefore have to be exchanged from time to time. In order to keep the downtimes as short as possible during the workpiece machining, as simple an exchange of the individual tools as possible is desired. At the same time, the individual tools, for example cutting bodies, must or should be held reliably and free of play in an exact or general and defined position in the tool holder in order to make possible the desired, high-precision machining.